Friends In Strange Places
by ytteb
Summary: Tony wakes up in hospital after an accident ... and things are a little strange. As is this story. One shot.


_Warning – if you like stories with lots of plot and/or action, this isn't the story for you. I think it's just fluff._

"D-D-Ducky …" said Tony as he opened his eyes.

"Dear boy," said Ducky leaning over Tony's hospital bed, "Marvellous! You have returned to us at last. We have been most concerned."

Tony squinted up at the Medical Examiner as he tried to focus both his eyes and his brain. "You've got a halo," he managed.

"You flatter me, Anthony," said Ducky. "I fear it must be a trick of the light."

Tony continued to gaze at Ducky whose head seemed to be lit from behind with a golden glow. As he watched the light seemed to lift up and he became aware of a globe of warm light which shrank to the size of a tennis ball, dropped momentarily to Ducky's shoulder and then rolled down his arm into Tony's hands. Tony gasped as he felt a pulse of gentle heat throbbing against his fingers.

"Wow," he said. "That was cool!"

"What was _cool,_ Anthony?" asked Ducky in sudden concern.

"This," said Tony as he lifted his hands to show what they held. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Ducky. He pressed the call button to summon the medical staff.

"The light thing …" murmured Tony as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

Dr Catheryn Armstrong came into the room in response to Ducky's summons followed by Gibbs, McGee and Bishop who had stepped outside for a few moments.

"Duck?" asked Gibbs. "Something wrong?"

"Anthony woke up a few seconds ago," said Ducky.

"That's great," said Bishop happily.

"Was he OK?" asked Tim.

"Duck?" pressed Gibbs as Ducky seemed to hesitate, "Not helping here. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Jethro," said Ducky as he pulled himself together. "I'm sure it is nothing." He looked down at the unconscious Tony.

"Uh … still not helping, Ducky," suggested Ellie.

"Dr Mallard?" asked Dr Armstrong, "Did Agent DiNozzo seem coherent when he awoke?"

"Yes, indeed. Well, certainly at first. He knew who I was and said my name."

"Then he's fine," said McGee.

"Doctor?" asked Dr Armstrong. "You said he seemed fine at first … what happened next?"

"He said I had a halo."

Gibbs, McGee and Bishop laughed in relief.

"I said it must have been a trick of the light," said Ducky.

"The lights are dimmed," said Dr Armstrong, "So that seems unlikely."

"Indeed, Catheryn, that is an acute observation," said Ducky.

"And did something else happen?" asked Gibbs.

"He seemed to be looking at something over my shoulder. Then his eyes travelled down my arm and then he looked at his hands. And he smiled," said Ducky. "He asked me how I'd done it."

"How you'd done what?" asked McGee.

"I asked him the same question."

"And?" asked Ellie.

"He said _the light thing_. He raised his hands as if to show me something and then he fell asleep. It was most strange and a little discomfiting."

"Agent DiNozzo has been unconscious for three days," said Catheryn. "And he took a severe blow to his head; it would not be surprising if he suffered some residual effect."

"Perhaps it was like a migraine," suggested Ellie. "You know, people get auras, don't they?"

"Yes, you're right," said Ducky, "I'm sure it is something of that order."

"And it's good news that he remembered who you are," said Tim encouragingly.

"Indeed," said Ducky although he continued to look a little uneasily at the sleeping Tony.

"I will arrange for another brain scan," said Catheryn. "Although it didn't show anything last time. I mean, of course, it showed that Agent DiNozzo has a brain … I meant that it didn't show any damage."

"Thanks, Doc," said Gibbs. "McGee, Bishop: you head back to the office. I'll take the next stint of watching."

NCISNCIS

Tony awoke once more a couple of hours later. He felt less disorientated than when he had first opened his eyes and he spent a few seconds trying to work out what he was doing in a strange bed.

" _Although it wouldn't be the first time I've woken up in the bed of a lucky lady I just met,"_ mused Tony. Then he shook himself as he realised that, as so often before, they were words which sounded better in his head than out loud. Using the detective skills of which he was so proud, Tony tried to figure out where was. The feel of the bedsheets, the plastic pitcher of water on the bedside locker and the clinical whiteness of the walls all cried out to him that he was in the hospital … again. He groaned at the thought and discovered he wasn't alone.

"You awake, DiNozzo?"

"Boss?"

"Guess that answers that one. You in pain?"

"Boss?"

"You groaned," Gibbs pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," said Tony. "No, I'm not in pain. Although I've got a doozy of a head …" He trailed off.

"DiNozzo!" snapped Gibbs in alarm at the way that Tony's gaze had shifted to his shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry, Boss," said Tony. "You've got one too!"

As Gibbs watched he saw Tony's eyes drift down his arm and then into his hands.

"Yours is red," said Tony.

"My what is red?" asked Gibbs.

"This," said Tony, holding his hands out to Gibbs. "I don't know what you call it."

"Neither do I," said Gibbs honestly. "I can't see anything in your hands, Tony."

"Oh. Perhaps it's too close for you to see. You really should wear your glasses, Boss," said Tony sleepily. He seemed to stroke something in his hand and then went back to sleep again.

NCISNCIS

"The brain scan showed nothing of concern," said Catheryn Armstrong.

"Then why is he seeing these lights?" demanded Gibbs.

"How did he describe it to you, Jethro?" asked Ducky.

"He didn't. Just said it was red," said Gibbs.

"He merely said mine was like a halo," said Ducky thoughtfully, "Which I think probably means it was white or gold. I don't think halos are typically red. Although, of course, there are occasions in art where the halo is red because it is representing a flame …" he caught a glimpse of the frown on Gibbs' face, "But that is not material at the moment. There was a very fine exhibition of the works of the Italian renaissance artist Piero di Cosimo at the National Gallery here in Washington a few months back, it was most illuminating on the subject … but, Dr Armstrong, you are waiting to give us your opinion."

"I'm not unduly concerned at the moment …"

"You wouldn't be," snapped Gibbs, "It's not you seeing these … lights."

"I understand your concern," said Catheryn soothingly, "But it is far too early to be drawing any conclusions. Agent Bishop may well be correct to suggest that they are some type of migraine."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing. I mean, we will observe and monitor but, at the moment, there isn't anything we can do."

"Now, now, Jethro," said Ducky, "You are always propounding the sniper quality of patience. You will simply have to follow your own rules." He added under his breath, " _For once."_

NCISNCIS

"What do you think will happen?" said Bishop softly.

"About what?" replied Tim.

"You know. If Tony keeps on seeing these … lights," said Bishop.

"We don't know he will," said Tim reasonably.

"But what if he does?" persisted Ellie.

"He won't," said Tim.

"How do you know?"

"It's Tony! If Gibbs tells him to stop seeing weird lights, then he'll stop."

"Just like that?"

"Sure. Gibbs told him not to die one time … and he didn't."

"You sure?" asked Ellie more hopefully.

"I'm sure."

Tony continued to feign sleep as he listened to his co-workers talk and then he decided on an experiment so gradually opened his eyes as he _woke up._

"Hey, Tony!" said Ellie happily. "You're awake!"

"Good observation, Probie," said Tony.

"How you doing?" asked Tim.

"I'm OK, original version Probie," said Tony.

"No headache?" asked Ellie gently.

"A little," admitted Tony. "But hey, I've had years of head slaps, Probie 2, I'll be golden."

Ellie and Tim exchanged worried looks as they considered another possible reason for Tony's _halos_.

"What's that look for?" asked Tony. "Something you're not telling me?"

A chorus of denials followed,

"No."

"No."

"Of course not."

"Definitely not."

"You two are sure not going on any undercover work any time soon," groused Tony. "So, tell me … did you catch the guys who did this to me?"

"Sure did," said Tim relieved to be on safer ground. "They hit you over the head, ran around the corner right into Gibbs' path."

"You should have seen it," said Bishop reminiscently.

"I would have liked to," said Tony bitterly.

"Oh, of course," said Bishop.

"But you slowed them down," said Tim helpfully.

"Good to know," said Tony, "DiNozzo the human blockade. I should have done IT at Ohio State."

"What?" asked McGee, suddenly worried that Tony was wandering again.

"If I'd done the geeky stuff I'd have been in the car doing computer traces instead of following the bad guys on foot," said Tony.

"We were right behind you," protested Ellie.

"I know," said Tony raising a hand wearily.

"Um …" said Ellie tentatively, "Is it OK if I hold your hand?"

"What?" asked Tony.

"Hold your hand," repeated Ellie.

"Why?"

"Uh … it's something I like to do," said Bishop. "You know, when people are in hospital."

Tony squinted at her uneasily but finally said, "Knock yourself out."

"Does it matter which hand I hold?" asked Bishop.

"What?"

"I mean, you're not holding anything in one, are you?"

Tony squinted still more. "You choose," he said generously.

Ellie looked at both of his hands carefully and then selected the left one to hold. They stayed like that for a few seconds as Ellie made sure that Tony didn't think he was 'holding' anything else in his hands,

"This is nice," said Ellie awkwardly.

"You really _aren't_ going undercover," said Tony as he decided to drift off to sleep once more. He waited until he was sure that his visitors had gone and then opened his eyes again.

"I guess you thought that was funny?" he said crossly.

The greeny-blue ball of light at the bottom of his bed bobbed up and down cheerily and then bounced on to his chest. Tony reached out a finger and poked it and it seemed to quiver happily. Tony grinned back.

"It was pretty spectacular, I'll give you that," said Tony. "Bouncing up and down right in front of Tim's eyes. And then doing that helter-skelter thing around Bishop. Why blue for Bishop and orange for Tim?" The ball of light tilted for a moment as if in thought, flickered between blue and orange and then rolled to the end of the bed.

"If you want to stick around," said Tony, "You need to calm down. It's tough not to watch you when you're dancing around like that."

The light dimmed and the ball shrank to a dot.

"Hey," said Tony penitently, "I'm not mad with you. It's just …"

"I'm sorry, Anthony," said Ducky, "I didn't realise you had a visitor …" Ducky walked into Tony's room and looked around in surprise when he saw it was empty.

"Hi Ducky," said Tony innocently.

"Were you talking to someone?" asked Ducky.

"No," said Tony. "There's nobody here."

"I could have sworn I heard you speaking," said Ducky.

Tony ignored the antics of the light which was sitting on Ducky's head and imitating a traffic light going through red, orange and green.

"I wasn't speaking to anyone," said Tony truthfully. "The walls are thin. Perhaps you heard someone next door."

"Are you sure?" asked Ducky a little more severely.

"That the walls are thin?" asked Tony guilelessly.

"Anthony," said Ducky warningly.

"Ducky," said Tony, "You saw for yourself. I was the only person in the room when you came in. And I'm not in the habit of talking to myself."

"Hmph," said Ducky. He cleared his throat before saying with uncharacteristic hesitation, "Anthony, do you remember when you first regained consciousness?"

"Vaguely," said Tony trying not to look at the ball of light whizzing around Ducky's head.

"You thought I had a halo," said Ducky.

"I remember you saying it was a trick of the light," said Tony.

"Indeed. And then you suggested that Gibbs had something red about him," continued Ducky.

"There's often something red about Gibbs," observed Tony, ignoring the pink ball on the end of Ducky's nose.

"Very true," said Ducky philosophically. "And do you remember any of this?"

"Lights are common after a concussion, aren't they? It's nothing to worry about, is it?" said Tony. The yellow ball peeped out coyly from behind Ducky's ear.

"So long as they don't continue," agreed Ducky. "You're sure you can't see any … unusual lights at the moment?"

The ball of light obligingly switched itself off. "No, Ducky," said Tony honestly, "No lights."

Ducky peered closely at Tony who made sure not to gaze back too innocently: he knew too wide-eyed a stare would arouse suspicions. "Very well," said Ducky. "Then I can see no reason for you not to go home tomorrow."

NCISNCIS

Tony shut the door thankfully behind the last of his visitors and sank back on his couch.

"That confused you, didn't it?" he said conversationally to the greeny-blue ball of light sitting next to him.

The ball momentarily flattened itself to convey exhaustion. Tony had learned that, in 'normal' circumstances his new companion favoured a warm gold for Ducky, brick red for Gibbs, blue for Bishop and a deep orange glow for McGee. Abby had just paid her first visit and obviously caused confusion as the light had run through all the colours of the rainbow in rapid succession.

"You'll get used to her," said Tony. He stretched out his hand and the ball of light hopped into it. Tony closed his fist gently and felt the warm pulse throb; it was surprisingly comforting. He sighed as he felt a twinge in the knee he had twisted during the attack and was surprised when the ball rolled down to the joint and got warmer.

"That's nice," said Tony appreciatively. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then noticed that the ball had changed colour to an icy blue and that his knee was being cooled down. "Hey," said Tony, "You can be an ice pack too. Thank you!" The ball flashed rapidly but continued to rest on the knee.

"I need to find you a name," announced Tony. "If you're going to stick around, that is."

The colour leached out of the orb as it seemed to be shocked at the thought of leaving. Tony reached down to his knee and patted the ball, "Sorry," he said. The light returned to the greeny-blue colour it favoured when Tony was alone and throbbed happily.

"Male or female?" asked Tony.

The ball rolled in front of the picture of Tony's father.

"Male it is," said Tony. "Wayne?"

Tony didn't know the globe's front from its back but got the distinct impression that it had just turned its back on him.

"Not Wayne," said Tony. "Toby?"

The light dived under the couch.

"No, I guess that would be weird," agreed Tony. "Michael?"

The light stayed where it was.

"Edward … Joshua … Gregory … John … Teddy … Englebert …" The light shot out from under the couch and hit Tony on the nose before disappearing again. Tony rubbed his nose ruefully although it hadn't hurt, "Sidney … Peck … Kurosawa – he was a great director. Alfred … Hitch … Malcolm … Frank … Bernard."

The light floated up and hovered in front of Tony.

"Bernard? Really?" The light bobbed up and down. "You like Bernard?" The light flickered happily. "Or Bernie? Oops, no," he said as the ball hunkered down under the couch once more. "Bernard," called Tony. _Bernard_ came out very slowly and then nestled under Tony's chin.

"Hi, Bernard," said Tony. "Now, listen up, we've got to draw up some rules."

So, Bernard and Tony sat on the couch while Tony, who liked his lists, wrote up the new house rules. It was late before Tony realised that night was falling outside but he hadn't needed to switch on the lights because Bernard had simply glowed more brightly as needed.

"Hey," said Tony, "This is great. My very own heat and ice pack, my own electric light and I guess you'll keep me warm if my heating goes out." Bernard pulsed in agreement. "But," said Tony sternly, "When you come to work you'll have to tuck yourself into a pocket. No distracting me." There was something like a whine from Bernard. "No," said Tony firmly, "It'd be too dangerous." Bernard nodded reluctantly.

"I don't know where you came from," said Tony. "And you may just be a figment of my imagination." Bernard bobbed from side to side in a way that suggested a shake of the head. "But I'm glad you're here."

And he was. Somehow Tony thought he'd never be lonely again.

 _AN: much like Tony I don't know where Bernard came from … and you'll be relieved to know that he probably won't be appearing in any more stories._

 _The characters are back in their box ... but Bernard is mine._


End file.
